Amourship & Penguinship: Rated M
by BugsBunny10
Summary: Ever wonder what your favorite shipping couples be doing after the events of The Journey Continues? Served as a spin off, this story will give you details and much more on what Ash and Serena are doing with one another as well as Dawn and Kenny. Rated M for sexual contact and language.


Amourship & Penguinship: Rated M

Chapter 1

Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum can be seen carrying his girlfriend Serena to their new bedroom of their house in Pallet Town. Serena was enjoying every moment of her boyfriend carrying her upstairs for she was giggling and smiling. Passing through the door to their room, the messy haired male finally put his girl down on the bed.

"Wow Ash," she went. "I didn't know you were this strong."

"I'm not that strong," Ash replied back. "It's nothing really." The couple laughed before Ash stood up and walk towards the window. He sees his long term partner and first pokemon Pikachu playing with Serena's first pokemon Feenekin out in their backyard. He was so proud of himself going this far in his life. Ever since he was growing up, he always dreamed of becoming a pokemon master. That dream is exactly how he met Serena when they were real young.

He remembered the time when he was at Professor Oak's summer camp, his young self was looking around for a Poliwag, a water-type pokemon, in the woods. That is where he meets a young Serena, who was wearing a light pink dress and a straw hat, all crawled up in a tree. The young boy noticed her.

"What are you doing?" he asked the frightening girl. "I'm Ash. What's your name? What's wrong?"

"I fell and I hurt my leg," the young Serena answered. Soon the young Ash pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket and began tying it around her wound on her right leg.

"This is for good luck," he said. But after several tries of standing up, Serena say it still hurt. "Don't give up until the end," the boy said to her. Soon he stick his hand out to help Serena get up. She slowly grabs it and with one yank, the young girl is finally pulled off the ground and before the straw hat girl could fall back down, she was safely caught in Ash's arms, much to her surprise.

"See? You got up." The young boy smiled at her. "Anyway, camp is this. Come on." As the two kids walked their way back to camp, their hands were still connected to one another and ever since then, the two have became the best of friends. But for serena, it was different. Ever since that incident, she felt safe around his boy and always knew he could be trusted. Its like that Ash was her own bodyguard or guardian angel. Which is why she even developed a crush on him.

After summer camp, the two children still remain friends until Ash began starting his journey as to become a pokemon master. That was also the time Serena and her mother moved to Vaniville Town to start a new life. It wasn't until the female began her journey at 10 and soon ran into Ash and the two friends were reunited. Ever since then the two decided to keep in touch no matter what and that's what brought them today…boyfriend and girlfriend. The present Ash is still watching the two pokemon chasing one another outside of his backyard while the now 20-year-old Serena was still laying on the bed, eyeballing at her man.

"I still can't believe we finally made it this far in our lives," Ash said. Serena turned her head to see him facing at her before facing back outside the window. "We got so much that's heading our way now. I don't even know where its even gonna start."

Something soon hit Serena's mind. The pokemon fashion designer got up from the bed and walked up to her boyfriend in a sexy manner. "How about here?" she finally said. The blonde female removed her hair clip letting her straight and long hair touched her shoulders. This caught Ash's attention who looked at his girl with blush on his face. "I think this calls for a celebration," Serena added. She began pulling on his jacket and shirt.

"I see," Ash said in a flirty manner. "I think so too." Ash can see it a perfect time. No one was around and their pokemon was still outside. The couple kissed and it seem to last forever. As the lip locking continued, Serena wrapped her arms around Ash's neck as Ash did the same, but only to her hips. After a few minutes, the two finally pulled apart for some air. But their little moment was far from over.

Serena pulled away from her boyfriend, only to slowly pulling up the bright red skirt she had on in front of his eyes. Ash just giggled and turned a dark shade of red, unable to resist the way how she was just teasing him. It was like she was trapping him as if he was her prey. Soon Ash started walking upp towards her while Serene just backed up until her back touched the wall that was close enough to the master bathroom. Her lips were than covered up by the soft and ashy lips of Ash's as the couple continue the kissing.

During the lip-locking, Serena's hand began to have a mind of their own as the two started tracing down to Ash's jacket and started slowly pulling it off his body and all Ash just did was let them. But before he knew it, her soft manicured hands began reaching for his belt that holding up his blue jeans. The bright brown leather belt soon found himself on the floor and the last thing Serena took off her boyfriend's tan and muscular body was his hat and his black shirt. Ash was now in a tank top shirt, a pair of boxer briefs and his blue jeans that were beginning to slide down his legs.

While continuing the kissing, Ash grabs her neck which put a pause on the lip-locking. "Now its my turn," he said. His hands started having a mind on their own and started slowly slipping off the two straps that were holding Serena's black tank top shirt while all she does was watch him. Ash then strips the shirt until it was completely off her body until she was only in her pink bikini she had on underneath. Blush was laying all over on Serena's cheeks.

"Wow," she said. "You sure got some magic hands." All Ash did was just smile before picking her up by the legs and sating her down on a table that was a few feet beside them. The two kissed again until the male began grabbing on her legs and started grabbing on her skirt. The blonde female quickly stop him.

"Wait! Ash! Wait!" she said.

"What's wrong?" the boyfriend asked as if he had done something wrong. "Did I do something?"

"No, its not that," Serena said. "Ash, I'm still a virgin."

Ash just laughed out loud. "That's what's wrong?"

"I know its pathetic and sad."

"No. I'm glad you're a virgin."

"Huh?"

"Serena I'm still a virgin myself."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I want my first time to be with a virgin. Not a…(signs). Look, do you even want to do this?"

"Of course I do. Ash, I always want to have my first experience with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Please Ash."

Ash just couldn't say no. But just as the two got ready to have their first time, Serene quickly reached over to her back and pulled out her bra, leaving her breasts exposing out in the open. The two then kissed one another again. But soon Serena got on her knees and pull down his pair of boxer briefs.

"You're definitely a man now," Serena compliment. Before Ash could say something, Serene grabbed his long member and started licking the tip. Ash took off his tank top leaving him completely naked as his girlfriend started taking the whole thing in her mouth, sucking on it as if it was a lollipop. Sexual noises were filled out the entire room as the sucking seemed to be increasing.

"Aww man," the male went. "I don't know how long I can hold it."

Serene eventually stop. But she wasn't finish. The blonde female pulled her lover to the bed before taking off her final article of clothing, which is her skirt. After that, the couple was now completely naked and no one was around to see it.

"Now its my turn," Ash said. He got all the way down on the bed until his head reached Serena's lower entrance. His tongue began making his way inside as Serena just grind her teeth and lay there and taking it.

She gasped out loud. "AHHH," she went. "MMMM where did you learn this move from?" Ash stop to answer her question, but was pulled into another kiss. Serena rolled him over until she was now on top of him and got herself positioned to take this love making to the next level. Ash blushed seeing what was her plan.

"Okay," she went. "Here I go." With just one second, Serena sat down on Ash's member, but with the member going inside of her. But what started off as screaming of pain, soon turned into moaning and groaning in pleasure. Serena was riding on his member with a smile on her face for she was now living every girl's dream right about now. Ash was holding her hips so she wouldn't lose her balance.

"It's making me scream outt loud," she said. Serena continue to bounce up and down on her lover as well as screaming to the top of her lungs. After five whole minutes, she stop to lay down on top of him, both of them panting like tired animals. But it was now Ash's turn. He turned around until he was on top of his girl and began making his way inside of her.

"AHHHH!" the female screamed. "ASH! SLOW DOWN, ASH! YOU'RE KILLING ME! OHHH"

But Ash didn't even listen. In fact, the pumping just seemed to even increase but eventually slowed down. "OH MY GOD!" Serena continued to scream. The thrusting stop and the couple was now reaching to their limit. After another few minutes of resting, Ash got ready to get back to work.

Serena position herself on top of the bed with her butt sticking up in the air. Her knees was on top of the bed. Ash stood up and got behind him and began putting his member inside of her and started going in and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. His partner was now going crazy for she was now reaching to her climax, but she wasn't the only one.

Ash began to feel a tiny dynamite inside of him that was about to go Serena was screaming, she was pleating to him not to blow.

"DON'T BLOW!" she screamed.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER," Ash went. "AGHHH! MPHHH!" After minutes have gone by, the dynamite inside the male exploded and Ash started to pump his thick and white assets inside his girl. It's been half an hour since the two started their little love making and they decided to finally stop. Both of them were panting like crazy as both of their hairs were askew, their skin was covered with sweat and their muscles was tight. As Ash was sitting down on the bed, Serena was right behind him wrapping her arms around his bare chest.

…

It was now getting dark. Remembering that Pikachu and Feenekin was still outside, Serena got out of the bed and went to get the two pokemon. She called out for them and the two rushed inside the house, both were so tired.

"I'm sorry you guys," she said. "Come on. Let's go get some sleep."

Serena lead them to the master bedroom where she sees Ash still sleeping. She herself climb back in the bed and snuggled with her boyfriend. Their two pokemon were sleeping on one side of the bed. An hour later, everyone at the house was sound asleep like one big happy family.

**And there you have it. The first chapter of my Rated M pokemon story is done. I made this story to be a spin off of my Amourship & Penguinship: The Journey Continues… story and features the two couples when they be having their little moments together. I hope you guys like it so far cause I sure do. The next chapter will include Dawn and Kenny, but for now, be on the look out for chapter two of **_**The Journey Continues… **_**coming soon. Bugs…signing out.**


End file.
